The Ravenclaw Rejects: Book One
by darkpanda of angels
Summary: Coming to Hogwarts a year later makes Harry have a different best friend...Luna Lovegood. What changes come about because of this?
1. Chapter 1

I was thinking, I've seen Harry be best friends with Draco, Blaise, the Weasely twins (though there was only one chapter...I might continue that one by myself), Ginny, but I never seen him be best friends with Luna from the start. So, here is the story with Luna as the best friend. Also, the neglect the Durselys made Harry go through is a little more exaggerated but I think if they locked him up with bars on the window, they were worse to Harry as a child than the original books say. Oh, and Mrs. Figg is just another neighbor, and she doesn't work for Dumbledore.

Chapter One: Another strange one

Harry Potter, or James Evans, as he was known now, sighed on his bed when he opened the letter for him. Right before he turned eleven last year, Aunt Petunia took a job outside of the country and brought Harry along with her (Uncle Vernon and Dudley stayed back in England) for the entire summer. In fact, school started at Stonewall by the time Harry returned. His name was legally changed to James Evans right before he was registered at Stonewall and he had makeup to cover his scar.

He thought life would get better with Dudley off to a different school, but it didn't. His lovely reputation from the Durselys and trashy clothes put people off from getting to know him. The only thing about Stonewall that was better was he could take a cooking class (which put off the boys from knowing him, but he really didn't care) and could spend every day after school baking something and avoiding the Durselys in general. It also helped to have a full meal a day. He also discovered the art of changing his appearance. Now his hair and eyes could go different colors. He wasn't sure why, but he suspected it had to do with being a freak. The point was he could go anywhere he wanted and earn money without the Dursleys knowing (and taking his hard earned money...Harry didn't trust them). He always kept his hair flat now because it made his Aunt happy and life was a lot better when she was happy.

When Harry opened the letter, he felt his eyes open. The letter explained all the strange things he did over the years. It was magic and not only that, but they were offering to pay for his school supplies and tuition as a scholorship student. He always knew he was different from other people...now to reply with an owl without Aunt Petunia noticing. Something told him she would not be happy with him learning how to control his freakishness. "Aunt Petunia, do you mind if I go out?" Aunt Petunia huffed in reply. "I guess that means I have permission." Harry attached the return letter to his owl. He could get to the Leaky Cauldron by subway or he could hitchhike on the way there. It would be expensive to go all the way into London, and he would have to do it twice.

The next day, the owl came back with some wizarding money and explained how the money worked. Harry decided to hitchhike on the way to the Leaky Cauldron. "Aunt Petunia, can I go out for the day?"

"Sure, as long as you are not here." Aunt Petunia replied. "In fact, the sooner you leave the better." Harry left with his school list, instructions on how to get to the Leaky Cauldron, and Wizarding and Muggle money (for a back up plan). He stepped outside, went to a major roadway, and stuck out his thumb. Soon enough, a group of college students were going into London, and didn't mind Harry, no James, tagging along. If he was going to start over, might as well use the other name. Harry Potter was a miserable kid but James Evans was a wizard.

James thanked the guys he rode with and saw the Leaky Cauldron in the distance. "Finally, I'm here!" He said as he walked into the door.

A girl was standing all alone. Though he could see others in the pub, they all went away from her because she looked different from all the rest. "Is this your first year going to Hogwarts as well?"

"Yes, it is. Do you know how to get in Diagon Alley?" James asked.

"Yes, both of my parents went to Hogwarts as well. Tom, the guy behind the bar, can open the passageway for you with his wand." Luna replied.

"So, have you done your Hogwarts shopping yet?" James asked.

"No, I am waiting for my dad to show up. He had to do some last minute editing." Luna replied.

"So, do you mind shopping together? I think I need some second hand robe shops or book shops and without someone's help, I'll probably get lost." James laughed.

"You want to go shopping with me?" Luna asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah, you seem nice but everyone judges by appearances, don't they? By the way, I'm James Evans. Nice to meet you-"

"Luna Lovegood." Luna replied as her gaze shifted to another man coming closer to her.

"Your father?" Harry asked.

"Oh Luna, I see you made a friend." Mr. Lovegood said.

"Dad, can James go shopping with us?" Luna asked.

"Sure. Where are your parents? Did you lose them?" Mr. Lovegood asked.

"They died when I was a baby; I'm here on my own." James replied.

"Sorry for asking." Mr. Lovegood replied. "I know how it feels...I lost my wife about two years back."

"Shall we go into Diagon Alley then?" Luna said cheerfully, trying to drag them from the topic of death. A girl who doesn't care that I'm an orphan and look like crap. Not only that, but she knows how to get away from uncomfortable subjects. Harry then decided that Luna was strange, and people might keep away from her, but she was a good person, just like he was at his school when people kept away from him. He looked at everything, and saw the wizarding world would look down on him because he was poor, but that didn't really matter. He had Luna as a friend, and they could be both be strange people united.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Really bad poetry ahead. All the people I mention in the sorting will be important later on...so pay attention (except for Colin...but I put him in the sorting anyway).

The Train Ride and Sorting

The Lovegoods told James about the Knight Bus, and he just had to smile. His stuff was hiding at the Lovegoods because he didn't trust his relatives not to burn it on the spot. Anyway, it was a whole lot eaiser getting to King's Cross Station than hitchhiking, and he had money left over from the shopping trip because James just knew how to spend money wisely. It was a trait you learned with a childhood such as his.

James walked through the invisible wall (which was explained in the muggle born packet) and saw Luna standing at the entrance to the train. "Hey Luna!"

"James, hello. The Knight Bus takes some getting used to." Luna replied.

"That is an understatement. You could have warned me." James complained. "Might as well get on the train. Man, this trunk is heavy!"

"I can help with that." Mr. Lovegood replied. He cast a featherlight charm on the trunk.

"Thanks." James replied gratefully.

"No problem; you are Luna's friend after all. She doesn't have many you know." Mr. Lovegood said. Well, she is my first friend.

Luna and James then boarded the train and found a compartment. Everyone basically stood clear of it because of two reasons. One: Luna's interesting look usually put people off and two: the other person in the compartment practically had on rags. "What house do you want to be in?" Luna asked.

"Houses?" James dumbly asked.

"I should have remembered; you left your books at my house." Luna replied. "Are you relatives not fond of you being a wizard?"

"You could say that." James muttered. "So what are the houses you speak of?"

"Hogwarts is divided into four houses to help you get to know your classmates better. Mum and Daddy were both in Ravenclaw, and houses tend to run in families. You are basically divided because of traits you have. Hufflepuffs are loyal and hardworking, Ravenclaws are smart, Gryffindors are brave, and Slytherins are known for slyness and cunning."

"I think you are going to be in Ravenclaw then." James replied. "You are one of the smartest people I have ever met."

"That's the first time anyone ever said that to me." Luna looked at him. "They all think I'm crazy because I don't believe everything in books."

"But someone has to write the books." James replied. "You'll probably discover that crumple-horned snortacks actually exist, and they would think you are a genius. Besides, they say that every genius is a little insane, but I think you are a good insane. What house do you think I'll be in?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll see we when are there. I do hope you are in Ravenclaw because I'll like to see you. I guess we can still see each other in different houses though." Luna replied.

Soon they were at Hogwarts and in the great hall. Soon, it was time for the sorting to begin.

_The Hogwarts Four told me to sort to the very end_

_But even they did not know how the houses blend_

_Hardworking hufflepuffs are driven by ambition_

_Sly Slytherins use their minds to get out of any situation_

_Brave Gyffindors fight for loyal friends_

_And Intelligent Ravenclaws work hard for their knowledge_

_While today I will divide you, remember this_

_Not a single one of you is a pure example of a house_

_Not even if you have the founders blood._

Everyone clapped at the sorting hat's new song. "What? Do the houses hate each other or something?" James asked.

"Only Gryffindor and Slytherin hate each other, though many students of other houses don't like Slytherins. People just think you are that house." Luna replied.

"They don't see past labels, do they?" James sighed. "Just like in muggle school, except the labels are actually supported by the teachers. What is the point of them?" James asked.

"To give you a family while at Hogwarts, since you are away from your own." Luna replied.

"Creevy, Colin!" A small, blond haired boy walked up the stool. After about 30 seconds, the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" He looked very happy and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Evans, James!" James could swear he heard stuttering in Professor McGonagall's voice. A professor in black robes looked at him with interest. What the hell was going on? James put the hat on. _You wouldn't happen to be related to a Lily Evans, would you?" The hat asked._

_"I don't think so, but I don't really know my own parents names. See, I am a orphan." James muttered sarcastically in his mind. _

_"Like another who I've sorted...let's sort you, shall we? Hufflepuff is out because you are not that trusting and so is Gryffindor, because you don't go into things without thinking. You always have a plan, and you always avoid bad situations."_

_"Is that a bad thing?" James asked. _

_"No, it is not. That leaves us with Slytherin and Ravenclaw. You know how to survive, and you have the drive to succeed...Slytherin would suit you well. Your mind however is also brillant. You read a lot, and use your knowledge in everyday life, which is a trait both Ravenclaws and Slytherins share. Which would you prefer? You are leaning towards Slytherin, but you could make an excellent Ravenclaw."_

_"I don't see Luna in anywhere but Ravenclaw and certainly not Slytherin." James thought. _

_"And you would be like to be with your friend?" James mentally nodded. _"Ravenclaw!" The hat cried out. The table clapped for him and he sat down at it. Then, to show house spirit, he made his hair blue.

"Are you a metamorphagous?" Someone asked. "Sorry, my name is Terry Boot. I guess I should introduce myself first."

"What is that?" James asked.

"You know, the abilility to change your appearance at will?" Terry asked and James nodded at the question. "You must be muggle born then. I've never met a muggle born metamorphagous. Usually, they run in families."

"Li, Su!" An Asian girl went up to the hat and it shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

"Lovegood, Luna!" The hat was barely on her head when it shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

"Macdonald, Anne!" A small brown headed girl went up to the stool. "Ravenclaw!"

"Weasely, Ginny!" A red-headed girl went up to the stool. Like Luna, the hat was barely on her head when it shouted, "Gryffindor!"


	3. Chapter 3

Interesting story so far I like the whole Luna as a best friend type thing. Will they eventually be paired up as well? Well...you will see. That is the whole point of the fourth book my dear

Also what about his Potter vaults I assume he doesn't know about them now but, what about later? He will but next year (and it will be full of surprises)

Will he eventually tell Luna his other name? Of course he will; she is his best friend. It will take time and it will not be this year because Harry has trust issues.

What happened the previous year did Quarrell get to the mirror and couldn't get the stone? He made it past all the defenses but the mirror of Erised. Quirrel eventually starved to death down in the chamber. Before anyone asks, the troll was actually in the dungeons so Hermione was alright in the girl's bathroom.

Will this year still be the chamber of secrets? Yes, it will be

First Classes and Nicknames

James put on his very battered uniform and walked outside the Ravenclaw dorms. Immediately, a guy turned up his nose in his year. "Just like muggle school." James sighed.

"So, did you have a nice sleep?" Luna asked as she ignored all the stares she was getting from her radish earrings. The guy that turned up his nose began laughing.

"Yes, I did. The beds are very comfortable here. They are nice and fluffy." James replied.

"Bet you never had a bed." The turned up nose guy said.

"Bet you never worked a day in your life." James retorted with a icy glare. The guy backed up a couple of feet. "Anyway, what is your name?"

"Smith, Taylor Smith," (A.N yes...it is Zacharias Smith's younger brother).

"Bond, James Bond." James replied. Taylor looked confused. A couple of the Ravenclaws got the reference and snorted. " What? Don't watch the James Bond movies?"

"What's a movie?" Taylor asked.

"It's like a wizarding broadcast over the wireless but with moving pictures that have sound." Su Li replied.

"Actually, my name really is James. My last name isn't Bond; it's Evans." James replied. "Okay...apparently, the wizarding world doesn't have movies. You guys do have running water right? And electricity?"

"Of course we have running water! What the heck is electricity?" Taylor said.

Then a Ravenclaw prefect stepped in. "Taylor, please take muggle studies in third year, for all our sakes, please take it. We don't have time to explain the muggle world to you."

"I have to see this movie you are talking about. It sounds interesting." Luna said.

James laughed. "So, what class do we have first?"

"Double Potions with the Hufflepuffs." Luna replied. "I saw you study last night."

"Yeah, but I still don't have the information down. I'm going to get the best grades I can here." James replied. He was going to prove that he was more than just a poor kid. He was going to beat everyone else if it was the last thing he did.

As they both walked into Potions, they noticed the classroom was empty until a guy came billowing into the classroom. All the Hufflepuffs and a good number of the Ravenclaws flinched and James looked attentive, because if other people flinch, it is a good sign to pay attention. Professor Snape went on about potions being an important subject and how they were making a potion to cure boils. James, however good he was at cooking, found he utterly failed at potions. "There goes my perfect grade."

Luna was only a little better off with her potion a shade or two lighter. "You can't be good at everything. Besides, it could be worse. That Hufflepuff girl over there has boils on her now because her potion ended in an explosion."

"I guess that is true. Hopefully, this potion will pass." James did not have much hope as he sat the potion down on the desk. "What class do we have next?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Luna replied. James groaned. This guy almost took away all his money because the book list was so expensive. He even had to get his wand at a second-hand shop just to pay for all the second hand books. "I wonder if we'll learn about heliopaths."

Instead, they hardly learned anything because Lockheart was a terrible teacher. The guy only cared about himself and his suppoosed glory which James wasn't buying. This was the one class he just screwed around in.

_1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?_

_Gold. _James was putting good money that the guy was a former Gryffindor with his quest for glory and gold matched the color of his hair.

_2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret Ambition?_

_To help us all have perfect hair. _He had never seen anyone fret over their apperance as much as this guy.

_3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

_His ability to spend more time in the bathroom to get ready in the morning than most girls._

Then James got down to the last question and laughed.

_54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday and what would his ideal gift be?_

_This has no relevance to Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Personal information about teachers should be kept private, and it keeping with that policy, I do not know when your birthday is. I do know the perfect present. You need a brain, preferably filled with information actually dealing with Defense Against the Dark Arts. _

When Professor Lockhart collected the papers, he went ranting on about his favorite color and other useless infomation. Maybe he could get some sleep in this class. "Only one person got even part of my secret ambition right. Five points to Ravenclaw for Mr. Evans partially correct response on my dream of everyone having perfect hair."

"I was joking." James muttered to Luna.

"If you joke through the rest of the class, I guess you pass." Luna replied.

"Are you saying that the whole class is a joke?" James asked.

"No, I never said that." Luna said in a dreamy voice. "Let's leave before..."

Then someone bumped into Luna. "Out of my way, Loony Lovegood." Smith said.

"I see I got my nickname back again." Luna said.

"Well, I had my own nickname back home if that makes you feel better." James tried to console her. Luna didn't seem to mind the insulting nickname. "Do you have any other trouble besides Smith?"

"A couple of my things are disappearing." Luna replied. So that was what Su Li and Anne Macdonald were laughing about. They hid Luna's things! "I'm sure they will come back eventually." Luna then proceeded to skip down the hall. "Coming James?"

"No, I have to ask the Weasely twins about something. I'll meet up with you later." James then proceeded to walk to where the fourth year transfiguration class was being let out. "Hey Weasley twins! I heard you guys are the best pranksters in Hogwarts."

"Let me guess-" Fred said.

"You require our services." George finshed.

"Just a couple of dungbombs and I figured you guys would have them." James replied.

"Right you are my friend." George said.

"What are you willing to pay us? We don't just hand out dungbombs for free." Fred said.

"Can I bribe you with chocolate cake?" James asked. "Freshly made chocolate cake?"

"You have a deal." Both twins said at the same time. James got his dungbombs and went up to the Ravenclaw dorms. He then proceeded to toss a couple of dungbombs into the first years girls dorms where the other two girls were still in. He then proceeded to smirk at them before disappearing.

Later on that day, the two girls tried to prove that it was James who threw the dungbombs but they had no proof. They were muttering on about how James was a "criminal mastermind" and started throwing it around as an insult. Instead of being hurt, James just sortened it to Crim and used it as a nickname constantly. It really annoyed Luna's fellow dorm mates. Meanwhile, Ravenclaw was now rejecting James because he didn't follow the rules like a traditional Ravenclaw and constantly got in trouble. This only strengthened the Ravenclaw Rejects (as Luna and James began to call themselves) because they could only depend on each other.


	4. Chapter 4

So, how will he convince the elves to let him bake the cake? Harry doesn't know his way to the kitchens so he doesn't ask the elves to use their kitchen. Instead, he goes to the muggle studies room where they have muggle cooking appliances to use (that run on magic of course).

Oh, and Neville is going to be a bit more perceptive. He is one of my favorite characters in the whole series, and he doesn't get enough credit.

Flying Lessons and Greenhouses

"Loony, you ready?" James asked.

"Almost Crim. The Quibbler has an interesting article." All the rest of the Ravenclaws groaned. As much as they tried to stop everyone from using the nicknames, now James was called 'Crim' in the hallways along with Luna being called 'Loony'. Both were living up to their own respective nicknames. Crim did random things against the rules to people that insulted Luna (his way of showing he cared) and somehow managed to never get punished. Luna on the other hand, went constantly on about magical creatures that didn't exist and this didn't go over well with Ravenclaw because if it isn't written in a book, it must not be true. Sometimes, Ravenclaws were so closed minded. It annoyed James to no end, but he was having fun screwing with them.

This also meant people avoided him like the plague. Even Malfoy, the prince of Slytherin that was in the next year up, only muttered mudblood occasionally before running in the opposite direction. The only other friends he had besides Luna were Fred and George, who knew what he was up to with messing with everyone's heads and found it hilarious. Sadly, they didn't share classes with him and both of them were not in the same house.

Today was the first day of flying lessons with the Gryffindors. James was nervous. "Don't be nervous Crim; flying is fun, though I do perfer threstrals to brooms." Luna said.

"Thanks Loony. I feel better now. Still, I am a muggleborn. All the purebloods learned to fly as soon as they could walk I bet."

"Many people place their children on children's brooms before they can walk." Luna replied.

"Isn't that irresonsible?" James asked.

"Many muggleborns think so but purebloods and some halfbloods don't mind the practice as long as there are cushion charms on the ground." Luna replied. "My Mother did it to me as well."

"So, are you a pureblood?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter really. You are a muggleborn and the best in our year. Your herbology scores are excellent." Luna replied.

"I like to garden. I've been doing it since I was little. Do you think Professor Sprout would mind if I planted an herb garden in one of her greenhouses?"

"You probably have the best chance of having a garden. Ask." Luna said.

"Hurry up and get by a broomstick everyone." Madame Hooch said. James quickly got to a good looking broom. "Stick your right hand over the broom and say UP!" James's broom jumped into his hands the first time he said it along with a red head from Gryffindor. Must be Fred and George's little sister. Wasn't her name Ginny? Luna got hers on the third try. Anne's broom hit her in the face. "Now when I blow my whistle, kick off hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and come straight down by leaning forward slightly. Three, two, one!"

Once the basics were out of the way, the natural fliers had free reign while Madame Hooch catered to those still needing help. James approached Ginny, who was tossing the ball around to Davis, another Gryffindor first year. "What are you playing?"

Davis backed away but Ginny stood firm. It must be the Gryffindor courage because she is still afraid of me. I can see it on her face. "Quittitch. This red ball is the quaffle and it goes through one of three hoops with different point values."

"So, like football on a broomstick?" James asked. Davis nodded but Ginny looked confused. "You are a pureblood, aren't you?" Ginny blushed. "Never mind; any other rules?"

"Well, beaters try to protect players from getting hit by bludgers that are nasty balls that like to hit people. Oh, and the seeker tries to catch the snitch to end the game and win 150 points." Luna said. Davis stared. "I do watch Quittitch. It is my favorite sport."

"So, want to play this game?" James asked.

"Like we have a choice." Davis muttered.

Eventually, everyone had fun, even if Davis and Ginny were still nervous. It didn't help that James could make a decent beater and Davis was actually worried about getting hit on the head with a bat. James knew from personal experience that it hurt like hell. He was also a natural at being a seeker. Even the two Gryffindors that were wary around him could admit that.

"I see why you like it so much Loony." James said to everyone. "Maybe next year I can try out for house teams. Wait...there is no way I could afford a broom."

"Oh, does your family not have much money?" Ginny asked.

"I'm here on scholarship." James replied. "Anyways, I have to ask Professor Sprout something." Luna smiled at him.

He then walked into the greenhouses, where he found Professor Spout and a boy around his age. "Oh hello Mr. Evans. What brings you here today?"

"I was just wondering if I could have greenhouse space for an herb garden." James replied.

"Of course, but why an herb garden?" Professor Sprout asked.

"I like to cook and it is best if the herbs are fresh, you know?"

"Neville here also grows plants but they are magical. He is my best student in second year, you know." Neville blushed at the complament. "Not many people get the art of herbology these days. Why don't you introduce yourselves? You are the best students of your respective years." Professor Sprout then left.

"Hello, I'm-" James began.

"Crim." Neville said with a wavering voice.

"My reputation precedes me I see. My name is James Evans, but I do prefer Crim. I'm fond of the nickname."

Neville laughed. "You don't seem all that bad. From what the rumors are saying, you are going to destroy us all. Still, meeting you is completely different. How much is true?"

"You mean, did I throw dungbombs in the Ravenclaw dorm? Yes, that is true. Did I feed Taylor Smith a potion that turned him blue? Yes. Did I spike a couple of cupcakes with sleeping potion, give them to a couple of Slytherins, and then proceeded to place them on the roof of the school? Yes."

"Why did you do that? You don't seem like the person who would do things for no apparent reason."

"I did it because they either hurt me or Luna. We aren't well liked in Ravenclaw." James sighed. "I really don't mind. I'm used to it. You are very perceptive, you know that?"

"Yeah, I guess I can understand people well. I should probably be in Hufflepuff. I'm not brave at all."

"Nah, you talked to me and gave me a chance. You were brave enough to look past rumors. Not many people can do that. Besides, houses are stereotypes. You don't have to fit the stereotype. Like the hat sat, all the houses blend, just many people can't see that. For example, I am a mixture of Slytherin and Ravenclaw. You are a mixture of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor."

"Who taught you that?" Neville asked.

"The hat gave me a clue but Luna really explained it. She is very open minded you know."

"She does seem nice but a little off, like she's been through something. I think...it is the same with you. Luna goes off in her own world and you push people away subconsciously." Neville said.

"Are you interested in being a therapist?" James asked. Neville laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

_This is Parseltongue._

Halloween

The friendship between Neville and James began to grow, and soon Luna was close to him as well (she hanged out in the greenhouse with James because she had nothing better to do). Professor Sprout was on a first name basis with the three and the muggle studies teacher, Professor Burbage, knew James on a first name basis because of all the cooking he did in the muggle studies room.

"Are you going to make that apple pie for Halloween?" Neville asked.

"You know, we do have a feast where there is probably apple pie." James replied.

"But your apple pie beats Hogwarts' apple pie! It tastes better! Why is that?" Neville asked.

"Because I don't use magic. Magic can interfere with the ratios that make my apple pie so good. I really don't see how you purebloods live without electricity. I miss t.v."

"You know, you could show us this t.v next summer." Luna said.

"Yeah, we could visit!" Neville said.

"You can't visit! My aunt and uncle don't allow visitors to the house, especially if the people in question are magical." James recited. It was partially true. His aunt and uncle didn't want wizards or witches anywhere near their house. Unfortunately, that also included James. It was a harsh price to pay for learning magic. He was officially disowned from his family and kicked out of the house. He had no idea what he was going to do this summer. He knew he should tell Luna and Neville, but he really didn't want them to know about his life before Hogwarts where he was constantly picked on and beat up. In fact, he wanted to block out that life as much as possible and forget.

"Do you think Neville could sit at the Ravenclaw table for the halloween feast?" Luna said. James was greatful for her changing the subject.

"I don't think so; I have to sit at my house table." Neville replied. "If I could, I would if it makes you feel better."

"It was a good idea Luna." James said. "Anyway, the rosemary is ready to be harvested. Want to come with me?"

"I have to see the Caedes Iudico and how it is doing. I think it needs more meat." Neville said.

"I have to go to the library. I can't go with you two. I'll meet you later." Luna then proceeded to skip down the halls to the library.

It was a normal day in the greenhouse when Neville screamed. "What is the matter Neville?" James asked.

"Sn-Snake!" Neville squeaked. "Get it out, get it out!"

"Nev, it is just a rat snake. They are good for gardens, remember? Plus, they are not even poisonous and they are very friendly. Look," James then proceeded to pick up the snake. _"Hello, do you have a name?"_

_"A young speaker. Hello, my name is Sara. I just ate a big juicy rat. I won't eat your friend."_

_"I know you won't but some humans have an irrational fear of snakes. We aren't bothering you, are we? I promise; you can stay here as long as you like." _

_"You didn't bother me, young speaker."_

Neville looked on in amazement. "What? I know it is weird hearing a snake speak in English and all, but I bet loads of people here can here it. Maybe it is a magical rat snake."

"Um, the snake didn't speak English. You spoke in snake language." Neville now just looked mildly horrified. "I didn't know you were a parselmouth." James looked on in confusion. "It means you can speak to snakes."

"So, I bet loads of people here can do it." James defended.

"Um...no. Only descendants of Salazar Slytherin can speak to snakes. In the old Wizarding families, it is considered either an honor or a curse, depending if the family is light or dark or neutral. Light families tend to disown parselmouths because it is considered a dark ability. Neutral families consider it a useful talent, the Longbottoms included. The Dark families would kill to have a parselmouth in their family because it proves that they were related to Salazar Slytherin. I thought you were a muggle born?"

"I thought so too, but I don't know who my parents are. I guess I could be the heir to some long forgotten line and not know it." James laughed.

"I don't have a problem with it, but don't spread the fact you are a parselmouth around. Many light families would probably attack you viciously and muggle borns would run from you." Neville said. "The feast is already started. I didn't mean to bore you with a bunch of stuff about pureblood society and waste your time."

"I think it is best I learn. Ever heard of the saying, knowledge is power?" James asked.

"Yes, but why did you call me Nev?" Neville asked.

"I felt since me and Loony have nicknames, you deserve one too. From henceforth, I will call you Nev!" Neville laughed.

The joyous mood lasted until James stepped foot in the castle, when he heard, _"Rip, tear, kill." _A feeling of dread filled him as he followed the sound. "Nev, did you hear that? It is going to kill something!"

"I heard nothing Crim. Crim, where are you going! The great hall is this way!" Neville cried out.

"I have to know what it is." James then followed the noise to a hallway where the girls' bathroom was but then he stopped. On the wall was written;

The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware.

Near the writing, Filch's cat looked like it was dead. "Nev, what is the chamber of secrets?"

Neville trembled. "My Gran mentioned it once in a story she told me; last time someone opened it, and a girl died."

Then people flooded the hall. Draco looked on the wall and said, "You'll be next, mudbloods!" He then walked past James and whispered, "Even Crim isn't safe," and walked away.

"My cat! My Cat! What happened to Mrs. Norris! You did this! You killed my cat!" He pointed to James. "You were always causing trouble but I could never catch you! I'll punish you now; I swear I will."

"Please, Crim is a mudblood. There is no way he released Slytherin's monster to kill your cat." Draco scoffed.

"Thanks Malfoy." James said sarcastically.

"Argus, Mrs. Norris isn't dead; she is merely petrified. Plus, Professor Sprout mentioned seeing these two in the greenhouses a couple of minutes ago. They just lost track of time and never got to the feast." The headmaster said.

"I'm sorry Loony. I didn't mean to leave you alone at the feast." James tried to apologize. "I just lost track of time; I'll tell you later."

"I don't mind Crim; I know how you become focused on one thing." Luna said. "The same goes for you Neville." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a pale redhead leave the scene horrified. What was the matter with Ginny?

Definition of plant from Latin dictionary (feel free to correct me if I am wrong, but I am making a name up):

Caedes- cutting down , killing, slaughter

Iudico- to be a judge of persons

Basically, the plant tries to kill anyone that threatens it. Neville of course has a less lethal form of the plant that would only send you to the hospital wing.


	6. Chapter 6

Also I thought the Longbottoms were light? Trying to explain why Neville didn't freak?

In Canon Harry Potter, it is mentioned that the Longbottoms are a old family line of purebloods and they are about as rich as the Malfoys (I think but the point is they have serious money). I think the only reason they were interpreted as 'light' in the books was because Neville's parents were aurors. For example, Neville's Gran is not also in the Order, but supports quietly from the side without getting in the action (same with those who like purebloods being on top but don't want to be death eaters). This also explains why Neville can dance because he's been to balls where old pureblood familys would go (like the Malfoys, Blacks, etc). He's also going to be an info box on pureblood history and customs. (also I am the author and can alter details that weren't in the books).

This only supports my theory that Neville won't freak. Even if his family was on the Light side, Neville himself is loyal to his friends no matter what abilities they have, even if that ability was considered dark. Also, Neville did kind of freak last chapter, but got himself under control.

The Expert on the Chamber of Secrets

"So, your Gran was here the last time the Chamber of Secrets opened?" Luna asked. She was told about James being a parselmouth and found it fascinating. It turned out she always wanted to know what snakes were thinking about.

"Yeah, the monster kept pertifying students until it killed one girl. The clupret was caught and expelled." Neville answered.

"Okay, I am just going to ask this because no one else will. What is the chamber of secrets anyway?" James asked.

"You remember the feud going on between Gryffindor and Slytherin, right?" Luna asked. James nodded. "It's been going on since the founders time."

"Gryffindor was all about muggleborns learning magic. Slytherin considered the muggleborns untrustworthy for some reason. They fought and eventually Slytherin left the school, but not without leaving a little surprise. That surprise was the Chamber of Secrets. It is said that when Salazar's heir returns to the school, he or she could open the Chamber of Secrets and unleash the monster against the muggleborns." Neville explained.

"So Slytherin thought muggleborns were untrustworthy, not unworthy, for studying magic?" Neville nodded. "Was he also paranoid?" Neville nodded again. "I don't think Salazar Slytherin had anything against the muggleborns."

"What makes you think that?" Luna asked.

"Well, put it in historical context. What was going on back then? Witch hunts. Muggles were killing everyone with magic. Okay, then muggleborns come along with muggle relatives that may or may not think their gift is the absolute greatest. Slytherin was probably afraid of the muggleborn's relatives attacking Hogwarts. Like I said, he was super paranoid. The chamber he left behind was probably to protect the school against invasion. The monster inside probably could petrify incoming armies. If he really wanted to attack muggleborns, he wouldn't use a monster where purebloods could be caught in the crossfire." James explained.

"I never thought of it that way." Neville said.

"I wonder why I've never heard that explanation before." Luna said.

"It's because no one thinks for themselves anymore. They all believe what they read in books and never open their minds to the other possibilities. They also don't consider the opposite side of the story. You know what they say, history is written by the victors. Gryffindor won the battle, so only his side is remembered or more likely, the truth was twisted over time." James said.

"Still, most Slytherins do believe in the pureblood supremacy. The culprit is most likely in that house, no offence to the Slytherins of course." Neville sighed. "And there is no way to get them to tell us what we need to know. Truth potion and polyjuice won't work because we'll probably mess them up somehow, unless one of you is a potions genius and didn't tell me."

"No, we won't sneak in the Slytherin common room." James evilly smiled. "We'll just send in spies to keep an eye on the Slytherins. I think Sara (the snake) would be glad to help us."

"Using their own thing against them. That is smart." Luna complemented. "We probably should also look around for clues near the girls bathroom."

So now they were looking around in the hallway. They found scorch marks on the wall. "Why are the spiders fleeing?" James asked.

"They must of seen a baslisk." Luna replied.

"Huh?" Neville and James said at the same time.

"It's a snake that kills people with its gaze. It's born when a toad sits on top of a chicken egg. The only thing that can kill it is the cry of a rooster." Luna explained. "Spiders flee before it."

"You know this how?" James asked.

"I love magical creatures! It really is too bad we can only take it in third year." Luna sighed.

Then James heard a cry. "What's that? Luna, do you mind checking the girls' bathroom? I think someone is crying in there."

"Sure." Luna walked inside and came back in five minutes. "It's a ghost named Myrtle. She died fifty years ago when she came out of the bathroom to confront a boy that was teasing her. She also is really lonely because everyone avoided her bathroom, and that is why she is crying all the time."

"How did you get that?" Neville asked.

"I listened." Luna replied. "The yellow eyes she mentioned only supports my theory that a baslisk is Slytherin's monster. I've never seen one; I hope they don't kill it."

"You do realize the monster in question killed someone, right?" Neville asked, still wondering about Luna's sanity.

"But maybe it was an accident. I think it is just misunderstood. It doesn't deserve to die. Its' death won't bring Myrtle back." Luna sighed. On James's mind was that Luna and Hagrid had loads in common. They both liked dangerous creatures that could possibly kill you.

"What are you doing here?" The head boy drawled.

"Oh, hello Percy. Fred and George told me loads about you." James politely stated.

"Don't believe any of it! Those two...those two are pure evil!" The twins told him how they personally tortured Percy this summer. "Anyway, what are you three doing in the halls?"

"Just investigating." Luna said. "Don't worry; I went in the girls bathroom alone. Do you want to know what we've learned?" Percy had no retort to this and slowly backed away. "He seemed nice."

"You know; it is amazing how you can make people go away without getting in trouble. It has to be a talent." James commented. Luna beamed.


	7. Chapter 7

-He still has a scar of his forehead someone should have seen by now.

Harry is covering his scar with muggle waterproof makeup and a charm to make sure the makeup doesn't fall off. He also gets up at ungodly hours in the morning (I think this is a habit he should pick up from the Durselys) so he has the bathroom to himself. He also is paranoid to see someone come.

-I normally don't suggest anything because I really like to see where authors are going with their story, but I was thinking and it mentions harry potter in the book "Hogwarts a history", and James would know the book is talking about him.

Harry never read ahead in Hogwarts: A History because the book is known to be boring. Also, Potter is a fairly common name in the muggle world, as is Harry. There is a chance that he thought himself an honest muggle born and nothing special. Plus, he wants to be in denial about his past for as long as possible. He didn't have many fond memories at the Durselys. Would you want to remember?

Dueling Club Memories

Terror stuck again at Hogwarts when Colin was attacked. Again, the person most affected was Ginny, who was the charms parner of the boy. "Ginny, are you alright?" Luna asked. Sadly, only Luna and James were helping the poor girl out or even trying too. Fred and George were pranking her and making the situation worse by scaring her, Percy was head boy, and Ron was busy with his friends.

"I'm fine!" Ginny snapped.

"But Ginny..." Luna pleaded.

James put a hand on her shoulder. "She'll come to us when she is ready. Don't push her; if you do, she'll only avoid us and never open up."

In light of recent events, a dueling club was opening up. "Ooh...maybe we will learn some defensive spells." Luna said.

"I could teach you a defensive punch." James suggested. "The purebloods would never see that one coming." Then James saw Neville with a weird necklace on. It was an onion. "What are you wearing?"

"A defensive charm. They went after Filch because he is a squib and I am practically one. Besides, Luna wears radish earrings." Neville pointed out.

"Yes, but the radish earrings don't stink." James replied.

"That will never protect you except from vampire bats." Luna seriously said. "Take this charm- it will protect you." Luna then handed a mirror over to Neville.

"How will this help?" Neville asked, eyeing the mirror.

"You use it to see around corners. If you don't see the baslisk directly, you only get petrified." Luna replied.

"Only get perified!" Neville squealed. "I don't want to get perified in the first place!"

"Then carry a rooster around. Its' cries are fatal to baslisks." Luna said.

"Where would we get the rooster?" James asked.

"I could get one from the Weaselys when I go home for Christmas." Luna said.

"That's right; Christmas break is coming up. I'm looking forward to see my Gran again." Neville said. "So, what about you Crim?"

"I'm staying here; my relatives and I don't exactly get along." Which was the truth. He never wanted to see the Durselys again. "Anyway, the dueling club is starting soon. We better be getting to the Great Hall." While James got away with the subject change with Neville, Luna wasn't so easy to convince. She noticed that something was up with James and his family, but couldn't put her hand on it.

"Yes, we best be going." Luna said absently. How to get James to confess? He was as good at avoiding questions as she was. It would be hard. "Oh, Lockhart is leading the dueling club."

"This isn't good. He unleashed pixies in second year defense and an army of them levitated me to the top of the classroom. If it wasn't for Hermione, I would still be in their clutches!" Neville moaned.

"All Lockhart did in our class was be insulting to werewolves." Luna sighed. "They really aren't that dangerous." Neville just stared at her. "Fine, I'll prove it. Read _Werewolves: A Guide_ and tell me what you think afterwards."

"Gather round, gather round!" Great, the fake was speaking. "Can everyone see me? Can everyone hear me? Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourself as I myself have done in countless occasions-for full details, see my published works. Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape!"

James clapped and smirked. "This should be good."

"I don't see why you like him. He scares me!" Neville was terrifed of Professor Snape. However, James had respect for the man for seeing through his act without knowing him all of that well (like with the herbology teacher and the muggle studies teacher). Even his head of house thought he was a little insane, and Professor McGonagall looked at him like he was going to kill someone (he suspected she thought he opened the Chamber of Secrets). Professor Snape saw through him the day Crabbe and Goyle ended up on the school roof. Instead of taking points off when the boys complained, the professor said it wasn't very cunning of them to eat cupcakes floating in mid-air and they deserved what they got. James personally thought that Professor Snape thought he was more cunning than a lot of the Slytherins, and he was right, and he also thought that James would keep the Slytherins on their toes, which he was also right about.

"Still, he can duel. Maybe he can finish off Lockhart! I wouldn't mind having him for defense." James said.

"He could actually teach us something." Luna chimed in.

"Look- Professor Snape is giving him the evil glare for insulting his intelligence." James laughed. "And he is fool enough to keep smiling!"

"Yeah, I'll be running far away." Neville said. "Even when that glare isn't directed towards me, I want to run."

"As you can see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill of course. One, two, three!" Lockhart yelled.

"Expelliarmus!" Professor Snape yelled.

James cheered from the crowd. "Man, he doesn't look permanently injured. Now he is ranting on about how he meant to do that. Well, at least Professor Snape is putting us in pairs to practice." James immediately went with Luna and Neville paired up with Justin. The disarming exercise went well, and James found the more emotion he put into the spell, the easier it was to cast. By the end of the lesson, both he and Luna were able to perform it. He then looked over the scene. "This is chaos, and not the good kind."

"What is expected when Lockhart runs a dueling club." He suspected Luna was pissed off at Lockhart for offending the werewolves. She even did business with the twins.

"Maybe it will be best to have a volundeer pair come up." Professor Snape suggested. "To show everyone how to block unfriendly spells."

"Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley," Lockhart suggested. Neville gulped.

A bad idea Professor Lockhart." Neville sighed in relief. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest of spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up the the hospital wing in a matchbox. May I suggest Malfoy and Ron Weasley?"

Soon enough, both of them were up on the stage. "Three, two, one, go!" Lockhart bellowed.

"Serpensortia!" Malfoy yelled as a snake came out of his wand. James began to get a bad feeling. Then Lockhart blasted it in the air, and the snake was mad (and it really had every right to be once you thought about it). The problem was the snake was now after Justin.

_"Stop!" James hissed._ The snake stopped, but everyone looked around, trying to find where the hissing sound was coming from.

"So there is a parselmouth here." Malfoy said.


	8. Chapter 8

-Also I know its a bit far away but will you push the tournament back to Harry's fourth year or will it happen in his third?

The tournament, as with all major events in canon, will follow the basic timeline with twists. Keep in mind that Harry is a year behind everyone else.

This chapter is basically fluff but I enjoyed writing it.

Christmas with the Gryffindors

Word got out in the dueling club that their was a parselmouth present. However, since no one knew who it was, everyone speculated on who was the one that petrified all the students. Only a couple of people in Ravenclaw even began to think that James was a parselmouth, but came to their senses when they realized he was muggle born. He also had the habit of walking with Luna everywhere and carrying a mirror just in case. Justin got petrified and everyone was on more alert than ever. The good thing was that it was Christmas break.

"Are you sure you want to stay here? Daddy wouldn't mind if you came and spent the holidays with us." Luna said.

"No, I wouldn't want to impose. Besides, I won't be alone. The twins are staying, remember?" James asked.

"But you are the only Ravenclaw." Luna pointed out. "Being all alone in Ravenclaw tower could be bad."

"Don't worry," Fred started.

"He's invited to Gryffindor tower!" George finished.

"What? When did this happen?" Percy accused.

"Geez, we were trying to make your life as a prefect easier." Both the twins said at the same time. "James is muggleborn. He shouldn't stay in Ravenclaw tower all alone. The fanged servant would get him next."

"Thanks guys. You really give a guy confidence." James muttered.

"Anytime Crim!" Both of them smiled.

"Just keep the criminal activity down to a dull roar." Percy groaned.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Fred said.

"We'll keep the Criminal Mastermind under control!" George said.

"So, let's play exploding snap!" Fred exclaimed.

James was really enjoying his time in Gryffindor tower. Fred and George were always intertaining and they were always up to something. Life was never boring with them around. Ron kept his distance away, and Ginny occasionally talked to him. Percy steered clear of the common room where three boys of the worst reputation were currently staying (and James was sharing a dorm with the twins as well...no one came near it). Days went on like normal until...

"James, wake up!" Fred yelled.

"Yeah, up! Up!" George yelled as well.

"Why are you two up earlier than me?" James asked. It was five thirty in the morning. The sun wasn't even up yet.

"Christmas!" Both of them exclaimed. "You know, the best holiday of the year?"

"I don't think I have any presents, so let me go back to sleep." James muttered.

"But you do!" The twins said at the same time.

"I have presents?" James then proceeded to rush down the stairs. "This is the best Christmas ever!"

"What? Did your previous Christmas' stink?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, my relatives basically forgot about me until I had to bake Christmas dinner." James sighed. "I will almost miss that tradition."

"Stop with the monologue, we want presents!" Both the twins said at the same time.

"You know big words." James said in shock.

"We do read you know." George commented.

"Where do you think we get our ideas for pranks?" Fred asked. "Anyway, open ours first!"

James tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a whole box of Zonko's joke products. "This is awesome! Thanks you guys! Open mine next!"

The twins opened the presents for both of them and exclaimed with glee, "Chocolate cake! Our favorite!"

Then Fred commented, "It looks like Mum also gave you something."

James opened the present and was given fudge and a sweater that actually fit him and was warm. It was dark blue, with a bronze raven in the middle. "I have to give your Mum a thank you note. This sweater looks very warm and very nice." All the Weaselys looked at him in shock. "What? Don't you all like her sweaters?"

"No mate. She keeps making a burgandy one each year for me." Ron complained. "This is almost normal considering your repuation. What is your real name anyway? All I hear is Mr. Evans from the teachers and Crim for the students."

"It's James actually but Crim is cooler, don't you think?" Ron gave him a blank look. "I get that a lot. Many people think I am insane, you know? I say insanity is a sign of genius, which makes Loony smarter than you all. I'm a close second. Third place is filled by the twins. They are pretty high on the insane meter, but for some reason, they are popular." His rant had confirmed to Ron that James was in fact insane. It was fun basically talking to himself. "I wonder what else I got." James opened Luna's present. "A butterbeer necklace of my very own! I have to thank her! Neville's given me a guide on magical plants! Love it!"

"This is offically the strangest holiday I have ever had." Ginny muttered. "That is including the time Fred and George blew up the Christmas tree."

"You blew up a Christmas tree? You two are officially my idols!" James exclaimed and began to bow at Fred's and George's feet.

"The feast is about to begin. I don't want to miss it." Ron said.

"You'll be sitting with us of course." Fred said.

"Wouldn't want you to be all alone at the Ravenclaw table." George said.

"Slytherin's monster might eat you." Fred finished.

Then Ginny fled the hall in tears. "I really hope she talks to me soon. Something is up with her. I know the Chamber of Secrets opening and people getting petrified is a bad thing, but she is overreacting to it." James said.

"Shouldn't you be reacting more? After all, you are muggleborn." Ron commented. It was then James realized he had no clue if he was or wasn't. His parents were never mentioned in front of his relatives. Maybe he should look up Harry Potter and see if he was just a muggle born or not. It might be key to know if Slytherin's monster was coming after him or not.


	9. Chapter 9

-I would like to know what James and the twins cooked up during their time alone in the dorms.

Basic stuff like annoy the hell out of Perfect Percy, mess around with ickle Ronnikins, and try to cheer Ginny up. Let's just say Percy will not even look in James's direction without remembering horrible memories. I might do a one-shot of what pranks happened during the Christmas holidays, but that will come after at least the first book is completed.

The Possessed Diary Man

Life after the Christmas holidays was pretty quiet in comparison to life during the Christmas holidays, where teachers and students alike ran away from the combined efforts of the Weasely twins and James. This confused the hell out of everyone else that wasn't at Hogwarts for the holidays to see everyone run away from the trio. Then Myrtle cried, and everything went to hell.

"Oh the bathroom is flooded again." James sighed.

"Myrtle must be feeling bad." Luna said. She made it her crusade to talk to Myrtle at least two times a month or whenever James was cooking something. "I'll go talk to her."

Then James heard Myrtle scream, even with the bathroom door shut, "Are you also here to throw a book at me?"

"James, come in. Myrtle seems very distressed." Luna said. Very distressed was an understatement. She was downright angry, and the whole school would flood at this rate. "What happened? Did someone throw a book at you?"

"If you saw who did it, I could always make them sick for a couple of days." James suggested.

"New product from Fred and George?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, but it needs some serious work. I really don't know what they are going to do with the sick candies, but they work if someone is bugging my friends and I want them to back off." James answered.

"Does this mean you consider me to be your friend?" Myrtle asked.

"Yes, it does." Luna answered. "Now, what happened?"

"I was minding my own business when someone thought it would be funny to throw a book at me. I couldn't tell who it was that threw it at me." Myrtle moaned.

"Where is the book anyway?" James asked.

"Over there. It got washed out." Myrtle pointed to a small, tiny book.

James reached for it when Luna said, "No, don't touch it. Daddy heard of a book that could steal your soul. Dear Maggie Beachy will never be the same."

"Come on; it's just a diary. I wonder who T.M Riddle is. How dangerous can someone's diary be?" James asked.

"Very dangerous if it is infected with Nargles. Don't touch it." Luna said firmly.

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?" Luna nodded her head. "Fine, what do we do with it? If it could just suck someone's soul out like you say, the next person that happens to pass by this bathroom is going to write in it, especially if they happen to be muggle born." James pointed out.

"Stay here while I get the Headmaster." Luna said. "He'll know what to do with it."

"No, I don't trust him. There is something off about him, like he is trying to hide something." Then Luna gave him the 'look' that said 'why'. "No, I am not being paranoid but there is something off about him. Why don't you get Professor Snape or Professor Sprout? They seem like they know what to do and I trust them."

"Okay, stay here and don't write in it. Myrtle, if he tries, flood the bathroom again." Luna said.

"Will do!" Myrtle said.

"Look, the diary is fifty years old. Maybe it has answers..." James started.

"Luna said no touching it!" Myrtle yelled.

"But I am not; I am just turning over the cover. Besides, aren't you curious to who your killer is?" James said. "The answer could be here, in this very book."

"Open it." Myrtle breathed.

James opened the diary and found nothing. "Damm." Just then, the quill that he was using to turn pages dropped some ink into the pages, where it was absorbed. "Maybe I can write in it and it answers."

_My name is James Evans._

Sure enough, the writing was absorbed and the diary wrote back. _My name is Tom Riddle. _

_I am going to be frank with you. You were here fifty years ago when the Chamber of Secrets was opened last. What happened, and how was the person caught?_

_I have to say I like you. I can't tell you, but I can show you. (A.N just read the book for the scene)._

_Riddle, that doesn't make sense. The monster wasn't a spider; it was a baslisk. I bet you were the one that unleashed it in the first place. You are in Slytherin, and you seem to be a manipulative person. Furthermore, Professor Dumbledore watches you closely with little creepy eyes. _

_Damm._

"I thought I said not to write in the book!" Luna shouted. Professor Snape and surprisingly, Ginny Weasely, were by her side. Then Ginny suddenly colasped on the ground and a figure came out of the diary. It wasn't solid, but it definitely was there.

"Tom Riddle! The diary is possesed!" James began yelling. "Hey, you're a professor, do something!"

"It's stealing life energy from Ginny!" Luna exclaimed.

"So you two figured it out and the monster in the chamber. Impressive. Oh I see; you two are Ravenclaws. No wonder you figured it out." Tom said.

Professor Snape then said in James's ear, "We must get the diary to the Headmaster."

So he wants me to provide a distraction. Oh, I know! _"Hey possessed diary man! Over here!"_

_"Yes?" Tom hissed_. Luna went closer to the diary.

_"You can understand me? Ooh...most people were scared of that little ability." James commented_. So, he really didn't have a plan past that, but Luna had the diary in her hands and was running towards the Headmaster's office.

_"So, another heir of Slytherin. Are you an orphan as well?" Tom asked. _

_"Yeah actually." James replied_. Tom seemed surprised. Professor Snape was watching their conversation curiously. "Hey Professor, would you not mind telling people I am a parselmouth? They don't seem to react to them all of that well."

"That is an understatement Mr. Evans, but yes, I will keep your secret. I wouldn't want the whole house of Gryffindor to come kill you in the middle of the night. One of them has to be clever enough to answer the riddle to get into the Ravenclaw common room." Professor Snape said.

Then Tom Riddle disappeared, and Ginny Weasely woke up. "I swear, I didn't realize what I was doing. Tom was possessing me. I am going to be expelled Professor, aren't I?"

"Not today Miss Weasely, though I advise not to write to books that write back in the future. Tom Riddle can be very persuasive and dangerous. I would know." Professor Snape said in regret.

Then Luna came in. "Oh, I see Tom is gone. Hey, that sort of rhymes! Anyways, I know this is rude, but I told you so! You should have listened!"


	10. Chapter 10

the dairy was taken care of by the headmaster. What about the basilisk down in the chamber and Lockhart I assume that will be all wrapped up next chapter. Also last chapter did Harry really not look up his original name to find out about his parents. Even if he didn't Evans was still his mom's last name wouldn't he have seen Evans then saw she was married to a Potter and put the pieces together.

Like I said, Harry is firmly in denial. He would look them up, and he will in the next chapter, but he is busy trying not to get killed by a giant snake. Remember, to the rest of the school, he is a muggle born and a big target.

Will Ginny join there group and eventually be paired with Neville?

Yes, Ginny will join the group and you have to wait to figure out the pairings.

Question: did Harry disguise his looks (or just his scar)?

Harry disguised his scar and made his black hair straight. Later on, he turned his hair unnatural colors. Currently, it's blue, Ravenclaw blue (that is just what I would do as a metamorphagous).

Oh, by the way, I do love the story, _The Hidden Hero._ It was part of my inspiration for this story.

Coming Out of Denial

After the Chamber of Secrets was shut, James discovered he actually had to look into his past, which kind of sucked. "Well, I can't be that important or this important guy. I should have great powers or something." He then proceeded to look in Hogwarts, A History. "Green eyes, messy black hair. Yes, that describes my natural looks. Crap." He was the Harry Potter, the boy who lived. If anyone figured it out, his life would really suck. He didn't like to be the center of attention. He liked to fade into the background. His perfectly outcast life would be destroyed if he was the boy who lived.

He then read on about how he was placed with his dear Aunt and Uncle by the headmaster. Apparently, after his Godfather went to prison for betraying his parents and killing twelve muggles without a trial (which had conspieracy written all over it...usually people without trials were innocent and people just wanted them locked up) "I am going to kill the headmaster."

"Crim, what was that about killing the headmaster?" Luna asked.

"Nothing, nothing. He is just creepy, you know? Like how he can practically read your mind and how he knows what exactly is going on." James replied.

"He is a accomplished Legilimens. He can read minds." Luna said. "It is basic knowledge to any reporter. Some parents a while back had a issue with student privacy because a Legilimens was teaching. Something about stealing secrets and all. The Quibbler ran an article on it a while back."

"Please tell me there is a charm or something to counter it." James begged. He liked his life as James Evans, not Harry Potter. If the Headmaster figured it out, he would be doomed to live in the spotlight.

"There is no charm, but you could always study Occlumency. Daddy made me study because people might steal information for other newspapers. He has to protect the Quibbler. I could help you if you want. All you have to do is basically clear your mind."

"Like meditation?" James asked.

"Yeah, like that. After that, you basically find a way to trap people in your mind. For me, they see a rush of thoughts that change so fast that it gives the invader a headache. Daddy tramples people with an army of heliopaths. Everyone is different, so it is hard to learn Occlumency." Luna explained.

"Luna, I have another question. I was reading about Harry Potter, and about his Godfather, Sirius Black. Do you believe he is innocent?" James asked.

"Of course. He is also Stubby Boardman, leader of one of my favorite bands. It was a petty he got locked up." Luna said. "You think the Headmaster is to blame for it."

"He didn't get a trial. Dumbledore is Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot; it was his duty to make sure everyone got a trial, even those that are seemingly guilty. He is planning something; I know it." James said.

"Don't you think you are going a little too far..." Luna said.

"Nope." James said. If he sounded a little too far to Luna Lovegood, he was probably insane to the rest of the world. He just had this gut insninct that something was wrong, and his gut instinct never failed him before. "Anyway, where do you think the Chamber of Secrets is anyway?"

"Probably near Myrtle." Luna said.

"Salazar Slytherin would put the entrance in a Girl's bathroom?" James asked.

"Well, no one would look there." Luna stated.

"You do have a point. Do you think he was a pervert?" James asked.

"Probably. Maybe he and Godric bonded over porn, if they had porn back in the middle ages." Luna said. "I always thought they were together."

"Together as in, going out? Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor?" James asked.

"Yes, think about it, they would be perfect for each other and it would explain all the fighting. Lover's spats." Luna said.

"Okay..." James was scared now. "Whatever you say Loony...you know, let's just look around and see if we can find the Chamber of Secrets." The images of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were burned into his mind now...thanks Luna. I'm traumatized for life.

So Luna and James ended up looking around for the Chamber of Secrets in Myrtle's bathroom. It was hopeless. James was leading against the sink, which he noticed had a snake on the tap and it didn't work. _"Isn't this sink pointless? The tap doesn't even work. Anyway, where is the damm chamber anyway? Can it just open up?" _Then the sink sinked into the ground, leaving a pipe open. "Luna, I think I found the Chamber of Secrets."

"How did you do it Crim?" Luna asked.

"I said open in parseltongue." James replied.

"Okay, let's go in. The heir is already taken care of, so there is no danger. I bet the creature just wants some company." Luna said as she jumped down the hole.

"And she said I told you so about the diary and then jumps into a hole leading to the Chamber of Secrets." James grumbled. "Now I have to go after her." He then jumped down the hole and followed Luna. "Luna, you better not be dead."

"No, but I hear something. You go ahead, Mr. Parselmouth." Luna said.

"Using my ablity as an excuse. What happened to Ladies first?" James grumbled. "How I am supposed to talk to the snake anyway?"

_"Heir...where are you..."_

_"Hello, Mr. Snake." Great, I sound stupid. I am going to die. "I am not the heir or might be, I really don't know. The other guy, I think, is dead. Sorry." _

_"I didn't like the heir, but you are another heir. I like you. You are polite at least. There was an evil in the other heir." _

_"My name is James Evans. What is yours?" James asked. _

_"Nathan." _

_"Um...dunno, I thought you would have a more interesting name." James was barely holding back laughter. _

_"Salazar had many great talents, but coming up with interesting names was not one of them. Come, let me show you the part of the Chamber I hid from the other heir." Nathan said. "Here we are. Just say separate school to this trap door." _

_"Okay, seperate school." _The door opened and James climbed down the latter. "Luna, you have got to see this."

Luna came down the trap door and was amazed. "This is heaven! These books must be one hundred years old!"

"It's a Ravenclaw's paradise and we only know about it. By the way, the snake's name is Nathan. Apparently, Salazar Slytherin sucked at names. Let's see what we didn't know about the founders."

"This is going to take all of our time at Hogwarts and then some to sort through. Simply amazing." Luna said.

_"Oh, and the exit is that wall over there. Just say Return and it will take you up to the surface when you are done. Say enter in front of the painting to get in the Chamber library directly. See you James. Visit me again someday. It gets terribly lonely being alone. Even the evil heir was better than no one."_


	11. Chapter 11

_Anyway I have an idea of my own. I think Salazar Slytherin is the giant squid! What do you think?_

That would be so cool. It sort of fits him too. Slytherin is compared to water (like Gryffindor is to fire, Ravenclaw to air, and Hufflepuff to earth...it also shows in where the common rooms are located) so being a water beast that likes to scare children would be right up his alley. Sadly, he will not be the giant squid in this story.

This will be the final chapter for the first book of Ravenclaw Rejects.

The End of the School Year

By the end of the school year, many changes had taken place. For one, James was on speaking terms with Ginny Weasley. She appreciated what he did for her in Myrtle's bathroom, and saw past the rumors to actually find a great guy. She was fun to talk to, and fly with (Luna and Neville were never that keen on flying) despite her firery temper. He also had an invitation extended to him by the twins to the Weasley home. They apparently saw "true potential" in him and wanted to "train him some more". It also included Luna as well. The twins appricated how she could twist a conversation around (and it did help them get out of trouble more than once). They also saw trickester potential in her as well. James just thought they wanted heirs to their pranking kingdom. He didn't mind. He had to make people become more open minded. It was his duty. Plus, life was too boring otherwise.

His mental shields had taken on a shape. To people trying to get in his mind, they were confronted by a very angry basilisk named Nathan that tried to bite their head off or try to petrify them (which in reality ended in the person being out for a couple of moments...but it was still cool). Luna was impressed and said to keep practicing during the summer.

Everything was great until one fateful day after exams. "Crim, what are you doing this summer?" Luna asked.

"Going back to my Aunt and Uncle's." James lied.

"I don't feel safe with you going back there. Is there something wrong? Please tell me." Luna pleaded.

"Nothings wrong. They won't bother me this summer." Because I won't be seeing them. They can't bother me if they are not there.

"If anything, and anything goes wrong, just come by my house. Here's the address." Luna handed him a piece of paper. Then she handed him a book. "This is about all the other forms of wizarding transportation you haven't heard of yet, just in case you can't call the knight bus. I'm sure the Weasley's and the Longbottom's would take you in as well."

"Why are you going on about his so much?" James asked.

"It's just a feeling. It's like your gut instinct. I know there is something you are hiding, but I also know you need time to heal and open up on your own. You'll tell me someday. I just want to let you know that I'm here no matter what happens to you. Remember that." Luna grabbed his hand. "You are my first friend after all."

The train ride was nice and tense at the same time. Luna was worried, and so was James. He had no where to stay this summer. Neville was also in their compartment along with Ginny. "So, what happened between you two? I've never seen you this down before." Neville asked.

"It's just...I wish Crim would open up to me more." Luna said. "Nev; tell him that you are also there for him, no matter what happens."

"Of course I am! If you have any issues, just come to Longbottom manor. We have plenty of room. The manor is quite massive after all." Neville said.

"The same here. You can count on me. After all, you did help me with Tom." Ginny said quietly. "Plus, the twins have already invited you over. Can I ask you one thing?"

"Yes, what Gin?" James asked.

"Other than stop calling me the nickname my dear twin brothers call me; please keep the twins under control. I guess...just be a good influence. Those two drive me crazy sometimes!" Ginny yelled.

"Can I ask a favor of you also Loony?" James asked.

"Anything, Crim." Luna said.

"Keep my trunk again this summer. I have everything I need in this knapsack." James patted the knapsack at his side. "Don't worry; I've already started my summer homework before I've left school and I'll do the rest when I visit your house and the Weasley's and Nev's."

"Okay, knowing your relatives, that is a good idea." Luna said.

When they arrived at the station, Luna went immediately to her dad. Seeing them there, looking so happy, made James think he couldn't impose. They same with his other friends. Even Neville seemed to have a special connection with his Gran. He couldn't weight them down. There was also another feeling there, and he recognized it as jealously. He had never had a parental figure to look out for him; he was always fending for himself.

"James, it is a pleasure to see you again." James jumped to Mr. Lovegood's voice.

"Pleasure to see you again too, Mr. Lovegood." James stuttered back.

"I see you and Luna made lots of friends. Good term, you two?" Mr. Lovegood asked.

"Amazing Daddy! The books don't give it justice." Luna said.

"I couldn't of put it better myself." James replied. "Hogwarts is like a big, welcoming home. I love it. You guys have to leave soon, right?"

"Yeah Crim. See you next year. Don't forget to write. If you are ever in any trouble..." Luna babbled.

"Just come and get you. I got it. See you Luna. Bye!" James waved as the two of them disappeared into the green flames. He then proceeded to walk through barrier to the muggle world, and muggle London. He didn't know what to do but keep walking. Something was bound to happen. After all, he could always take care of himself.


End file.
